


No One was Listening

by lasagna_for_one



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Past Sexual Abuse, Short, fictionalized rationalizations of abuse, nightman mythos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagna_for_one/pseuds/lasagna_for_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie realized the best way to get his friends to do anything for him was not by convincing them to do him a favor, care about what he wanted, or anything that he assumed other people’s friends normally did, but to trick them into a situation where, in the best case scenario, he could get what he wanted. </p><p>This was not at all the best case scenario.</p><p>(short short exploration of feelings re: the nightman cometh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One was Listening

So far, it had been a disaster. No one, no one took it seriously, except himself. True, he had sort of lied about his reasons, but the less they knew, the better it would be for him. Because, Charlie realized, the best way to get his friends to do anything for him was not by convincing them to do him a favor, care about what he wanted, or anything that he assumed other people’s friends normally did, but to trick them into a situation where, in the best case scenario, he could get what he wanted. 

This was not at all the best case scenario, though. In addition to the tired mockery of his “illiteracy” (what does that even mean?), Mac and Dennis had decided to swap parts. Why? Something about karate moves and cat’s eyes— not anything Charlie had written in himself. In fact, the actual only references to karate in the entire play were in regards to the Dayman. He thought that Mac would love that— instead, he seemed preoccupied with the concept of shoving Dennis down in a bed and humping him. 

That didn’t exactly bring back fantastic memories for Charlie. Even if Mac was struggling with his own stuff— which he clearly was, all the time— wouldn’t he know? Hadn’t he extrapolated that information when Charlie had first identified the Nightman in song form? And, even though Charlie denied it through and through, wasn’t it obvious what the truth was? It had to be obvious— he was pushing Dennis down in the bed and humping him. How was it not obvious? Maybe Mac didn’t care. Maybe it was all a joke to him. It felt that way. And unfortunately, at this time in their lives, it was unsurprising.

It also didn’t come as much of a surprise that Charlie instead followed the tried and true tradition of inarticulate rage that the gang had cultivated. Yelling had always come easier than talking. Talking had always been an effort in futility. He always figured it was because he sucked at it, but he had started to realize that maybe it was more that no one was listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I upset myself last night while watching this episode.........................


End file.
